A Picture is worth a 1000 words
by Kaz
Summary: The fight… the dressing… the near kiss… the hidden photographer… just another day in the messed up love life of Haruno Sakura. KakaSaku
1. The Background

**Pairings:** Neji x Sakura and Kakashi x Sakura and err I guess mentions of Sasuke x Sakura

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** After a fight, Kakashi gets hurt and so Sakura helps him but both are unaware that they are photographed. Now word has gotten out that the Sensei and student are having a relationship, which is a big no no. With both their jobs and reputations on the line, both are at a loss of what to do… Sakura fairs even worse when the blame turns to her and she finds out who her friends really are…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just the plot and any OC's if mentioned

**A Picture is worth a 1000 words?**

By Kaz

She was in trouble…. No, she wasn't just in trouble she was in a lot of trouble. With a weary eye, she observed the situation at hand. Five men surrounded her, each armed with kunai and shuriken.

'Crap,' was the only word, which registered in her mind. 'Where the hell are Sasuke and Naruto? They should have finished those other guys by now, there is no way I can defeat these guys on my own.'

"Aww, is the little girl scared? Need to go off crying because you broke a nail?" One man taunted her.

"Fucking bastard," she mumbled as she grit her teeth. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the man smugly, before replying, "The only one who's gunna be crying here is you."

Much to her irritation, this only seemed to humour the men up even more, thus increasing in their jeering.

"Why? You gunna spank me?" The all seemed to laugh even more at this, while one man behind her began to walk up to her, only for her to whip around and hold her Kunai more tightly.

"Stay the hell where you are!" She said sharply.

Fighting back the tears in her eyes, she bit her lip. She was scared; these men were disgusting. Normally she could handle people like this, because either Naruto or Sasuke were there giving her more confidence but right now… 'I am all on my own,' she whispered.

'The hell you let these apes get you down!' A voice screamed at the back of her mind… Inner Sakura... 'You go girl and kick their ass! They should know better than to mess with us.'

A small smile played upon her face… well she wasn't really alone. However, before she could do anything, she found herself shoved back into something hard. The man had grabbed her from behind, his hands digging into her arms, holding her tightly.

Fear seemed to be seeping in to her mind, as all thoughts vanished from her brain.

'Oh my God, I don't know what to do!' She thought, tears slipping out as the men began to close in on her, already describing what they would like to do with her.

Looking up at the man who stood directly in front of her, she felt her stomach turn… he was ugly… and sleazy and just plain disgusting.

Grabbing the back of her head, he held her with a hard grip as he brought his head down and kissed her.

She panicked, while trying to twist and turn herself out of it; however, Inner Sakura had another idea.

'What the hell are you doing? Don't just panic! KICK HIM WHERE IT HURTS! NO! Don't just kick him! RIP THEM OFF! BUT DO SOMETHING!'

The words seemed to have a positive effect as she brought her knee up and kicked him… hard!

The man growled as he staggered from the pain. "Bitch!" He said fiercely, "You're gunna pay for that!" Recovering, he walked up to her and smacked her, making her face move to the side.

Turning her head, she glared at him, while trying to think of a way out. But it was no use, if she tried to fight, they would over power her, she couldn't do any seals because of the person holding her… 'I am in so much trouble,' she thought. She saw the man move his arm, knowing what he was going to do, she closed her eyes… just waiting for the repulsive touch… but it never came. Instead, she heard a terrified cry and then silence. Opening her eyes, sharply, she quickly noticed that the men in front of her were no more, in fact, there was only one person in front of her and he had silver hair… "Kakashi-sensei!" She breathed in relief, as the arms around her loosened and she felt herself being flung to floor. It didn't matter though; Kakashi-sensei would beat this idiot with no problem.

Getting to her feet, she looked around when she saw her Sensei, breathing slightly harder than usual, while holding his chest.

'He's been wounded,' she though. Running up to him, she tried to get a look at the wound, only for him to push her away. "I'm fine."

Frowning, she stood directly in front of him, her eyes glaring into his, just daring him to push her away again.

"You are not! Stop acting like a child and let me take a look!" She chided.

Hearing no more complaints, she moved her hands down his chest so that they stopped just by the wound.

Burying her eyebrows in concentration, she flinched as she saw how deep the wound went. "Umm Kakashi-sensei, this looks really bad… I need to clean it so…." She trailed off. 'Why am I so embarrassed? He is my sensei for goodness sake. Still, soon he will be my bare-chested sensei.'

Gulping, she averted her eyes to her backpack to pull out some bandages, while he slipped off his jacket. Slowly, she unwound the white dressing, while unconsciously giving him the once over… 'Wow… sensei has a really nice chest,' she noted as the muscles were bared before her, blushing, she tried desperately not to think of that… I mean this was her sensei…. But he was her really nice built sensei.

Fumbling, she carefully wiped the red substance away. She knew her face was as red as a cherry and that her hands were shaking, but what could she do? Even Inner Sakura was in a state of shock and quiet. Quickening her pace, so that she would not do something stupid like faint, she dressed the cut as best as she could. Once done she breathed a sigh of relief, only for her breath to hitch as she felt a velvet like caress on her cheek. Glancing up, she saw Kakashi brush a few strands on her hair away from her face.

"Sensei?" She asked, her hands still resting on his chest as she looked away.

Hearing him chuckle, she looked back at him only to find her had decreased the distance between them.

'Oh my… is he going to?' However, the sentence was lost as she found herself drowning as she looked into his eyes. The forehead protect was up revealing the red eye, and its effect was hypnotizing her.

She felt her eyes close as the moment took over her, never once did it cross her mind at just career wise how wrong this was. All she could feel was the heat radiating from his body and her breathe becoming heavier as…

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNN!!!"

Eyes snapped open, and bodies flung apart as the cry was heard.

"Naruto?" She stated, trying to locate where he was. She didn't have to try though as the blonde blur came flying through the bushes, a black haired figure following at a slower rate, shaking his head, while muttering, "Dobe."

Taking a few breaths of air, she smiled weakly as she found herself engulfed in a hug.

"I was so worried; we had a slight problem while trying to find you."

"Problem?" she heard Kakashi-sensei ask. Just the sound of his voice right now, caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

Naruto for his part was just grinning and wrapping his arms at the back of his head, which left Sasuke to explain... "Seems those bowls on Ramen had a bad effect on Naruto."

Both Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped as a fight between Naruto and Sasuke broke out.

However, during their antics Sakura nervously looked towards her sensei, who was reading his book again, before asking herself, 'What the heck just happened back there?'

Unknown to all a figure sat in a tree, a fair distance away, a camera located in his hand. Grinning, he put the device away, while thinking, "Looks like the Leaf village is going to get a surprise."

Waking up was never an easy thing to do and for Sakura she sure hated it. Stretching her arms, she stumbled out of bed, and made way to the bathroom. Making her way down the stairs, she picked up the news scroll and laid it on the kitchen table, while making herself a cup of coffee. Once the hot liquid was made, she sat down and opened the scroll, taking a sip; she looked at the scroll, only for her eyes to widen as the liquid was spat out.

Eyes flew over the scroll rapidly as the words stood out;** Sensei takes advantage of student.**

The coffee cup slipped from her hand as she saw the picture of her and Kakashi in a very misleading situation.

She was in trouble… a lot of trouble.

TBC

; Well I have no idea if the plot is any good but I really wanted to write this. Paring wise… hmm, I will let the story decide I guess. Anyway, R&R if you can

Ja Ne


	2. The Subjects

I had to remove this chapter because messed up on me. Therefore, it's now re uploaded.

**Pairings:** I changed my mind this is either going to be a KakaSaku, fic or she ends up with no one… I did have a really good way of bringing Neji in it but I think a love triangle may end up being more focused on than the actual plot line so… sorry Neji/Sakura fans ; ;

**Rating:** PG-13 for now

**Summary:** After a fight, Kakashi gets hurt and so Sakura tends to him but both were unaware that someone was photographing them. Now word has gotten out that the Sensei and student are having a relationship, which is a big no no. With both their jobs and reputations on the line, both are at a loss of what to do… Sakura fairs even worse when the blame turns to her and she finds out who her friends really are…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just the plot and any OC's, if mentioned

**A Picture is worth a 1000 words**

By Kaz

From last chapter:

Eyes flew over the scroll rapidly as the words stood out;** Sensei takes advantage of student.**

The coffee cup slipped from her hand as she saw the picture of her and Kakashi in a very misleading situation.

She was in trouble… _a lot of trouble._

**Chapter 2**

Sakura felt herself stop breathing, she was sure her heart had stopped and she was merely a lifeless body looking at the accursed photo.

"Wha? Wha?"

No words seemed to flow out from her mouth, no sentences formed as she clutched the scroll tighter. Eyes darting across the page one more, hoping for the signs of a joke or something while she prayed in her heart this was nothing more that a mistake. Unable to locate anything, her eyes moved the corners of the room then back again to the paper. Fighting back the tears, she took in the information laid out in front of her.

_In a so-called 'mission', a team from Konoha, the hidden leaf village, were to travel to Grass to disarm a group of Stone rebels. The team consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, who features in the picture below. The team leader is Hatake Kakashi, who surprisingly too, is featured in the photo. Yes, you read right, the scene below shows the student and sensei together. Now, one cannot help but ask what exactly are they doing? Surely, this is not the new way to teach students new genjutsu is it. On the other hand, perhaps this is a new way to learn Taijutsu and we old Shinobi's have not been told. _

_Regardless, one cannot help but be concerned, after all this is what your own daughter may be subjected too… An older stronger man feeding her mind with nonsense in a way to make her subject to him? Alternatively, is it the girl? Maybe she wanted a strong shinobi, a silly fairytale dream and this is the way she goes about it?_

_It brings about another matter… should Konoichi's be allowed in the Ninja world? If the result is the photo below, I ask, shouldn't we push women back into what they should be doing? Be at home, while the men work? I leave that question in your hand. _

It was worse than she thought, it was, "Horrible!" she cried. It was simply horrible, not only had the implied that she and her sensei were doing something obscene but now the future of Konoichi's was in question and it was "My entire fault," she whispered as her heart deflated at the reality of the situation.

She had no idea what to do, her parents were not here, they were on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while. She had no one to talk to and right now, she was far too ashamed. Though she hadn't done anything, she still felt ashamed and that she was to blame for all this.

She was beginning to become frantic, she thought of going to see someone, but whom? Sasuke or Naruto? "Like they would be able to help me, I can't ask Ino either I don't know how she would react to this... especially after how badly I messed up… then who?" Deep down inside she wanted to find Kakashi-sensei and ask him, like she would when she needed some guidance… "But I can't go see him… he may be angry… maybe it's not a good idead to see him."

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a banging on the door; she began to descend to answer it when her gazed fell to the window. Just towards the side, where the net curtain did not cover, she saw several people standing outside, curios now; she walked over and pulled the curtain back slightly. "Oh my Kami," she gasped out. She had been wrong, there were not just some people, there were hundreds, and what was most frightening was the angry expression on each of their faces.

"Come on you whore! Open up! My jobs online because of you! What do you have to say for yourself! Come on open up!"

The banging got louder and Sakura began to get frightened more, there was no way she could go out now, "Just go away," she mumbled, sinking to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest! "JUST GO AWAY!"

Unable to handle it any longer, she cried and she rocked back and fourth, while mumbling, "Just go away." She was so shut off from reality that she never noticed the Jounin appear before her in a puff of smoke.

"Haruno Sakura?" The person inquired. Wearily looking up, eyes still glazed with tears, she nodded and asked, "Who are you?"

"I have been sent by the Hokage, she has requested your presence. Come I shall take you."

"I can't go out there," she whispered, eye's betraying her emotions showing how frightened she looked.

The Jounin sighed before grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up, ignoring her cries, and with a puff of smoke, they disappeared.

Once her head and cleared and she gained her bearings, she realised that they were in the Hokage tower. Looking around, she became aware of the hard stares directed her way. Trying desperately to ignore the hurt building in her stomach, she meekly followed the Jounin in front of her as he directed her towards the Hokage's office.

With a small knock, she entered the rather messy room and stood before Tsunade-sama. She was shocked as to how disturbed Tsunade-sama looked. Though she was trying to control herself, the distress was very apparent.

'Even the Hokage blames me,' she thought sadly and took the seat, which was pointed out to her. Tsunade was about to say something when another puff of smoke came out in front of her and they both heard, "Sorry I am late, I got lost on the road of life." It took all of her control not to shout liar.

"Kakashi glad to could make it, now sit."

As he turned to do so, he smiled his same out lazy smile towards Sakura, who shifted as the strange feeling arose on her stomach again.

"Well," the Hokage began, "I am sure you are both aware why you have been called here. Now rather than believe everything I read, I am going to let you both explain to me what happened, the truth please, regardless of what the consequences might be."

Sakura remained silent, she was too frightened to speak right now, and the whole village seemed to be against her judging from the amount of people outside her window.

"So no one is going to say anything? I am to assume that what is written here is true?"

Sakura snapped her head and glared at the Hokage once those words were spoken, however, before she could go on a rampage her sensei spoke.

"I do know the role of being a teacher Hokage, I do know what I can and can't do." Sakura started ah her sensei she had never heard him speak like that ever; his voice was so harsh, so direct.

"I am aware off the Kakashi but unless you both tell me what happened I can't do anything but point what this article says. I mean look at it! That is you two is it not? You must tell me what happened"

""Nothing happened, that is all you need to know. Now is there anything else? Sakura and I are late meeting up with Sasuke and Naruto."

Tsunade looked at them both before sighing, they were not going to say anything, "Alright go but be careful there will be talk."

Nodding as the both left her, she turned to Shizune who said, "Is that all you are going to do?"

"For now yes, I know Kakashi he wouldn't do anything like that and Sakura is to infatuated with Sasuke ne? I am sure nothing will happen."

"I hope so Tsunade-sama, I really do."

The walk to the bridge was uncomfortable and both Kakashi and Sakura looked at anywhere but each other. Sakura kept her vision on the trees but her mind was elsewhere. What had happened that night? I mean there was that one moment; of course, it was nowhere near as disgusting as what the newspaper made it out to be but still… 'Did I want to kiss Kakashi-sensei there?' Shaking her head, deciding that it was too troublesome to think about, she turned to Kakashi sensei to ask him his thoughts on the situation but sweat dropped again. 'He's still reading that damn book!' Grumbling, she turned to Kakashi-sensei and opened her mouth to speak. "Kakashi-sensei, I."

However, before she could finish her sentence a loud, "Sakura-chan!" was heard.

'Naruto,' she thought as she turned back to Kakashi-sensei and faulted. He smiled his lazy smile at her again, but this time how she felt was different. Usually when he smiled like that, she became annoyed and ranted on in her head about how he took nothing serious… but this time… The feeling was so strange… so unique, it was as if a thousand sebon needles were pricking her, her heart surely had stopped and her head felt light headed as if she had used up all her chakra, she had no idea what this feeling was but it frightened her… and it was caused by one person… Not Sasuke, this feeling was never felt around him; no, it was caused by her sensei, the same man who she was accused of having an affair with.

"Aieee Sakura," she mumbled quietly, "Why do you always have to have a complicated love life?"

"Ne Sakura, did you say something?"

Face flustered with embarrassment in case he heard her, she shook her head and quickly and said, "No, no. Nothing is wrong Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smirked before walking up to the slightly shaking girl and bent down slowly so that he was at eye level with her. Raising a hand, he brushed away some bangs, which had fallen over her eyes and said, "Heh, your face look cute when you blush like that."

There was a moment's pause as both realised what they had said and heard, but before Sakura could say anything, Kakashi quickly retreated and added, "Well best not keep them waiting."

And with that, he walked away, leaving behind a very confused and bewildered girl.

"Remember Sakura," she whispered, as her eyes followed him, "He's your Sensei… it won't happen, it can't… its best just to forget about it all."

TBC

Geh, I don't like this chapter, I had such a writers block. Lol, anyway there will be more Kakashi/Sakura scenes next chapter, I couldn't fit a lot in this one but anyway, R&R if you can.

Ja Ne


End file.
